onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Perona
| affiliation = Thriller Bark (former); Mysterious Four (former) | occupation = Wild Zombies and Surprise Zombies Commander (former) | birth = June 7th | epithet = | jva = Kumiko Nishihara | Funi eva = Felicia Angelle | dfbackcolor = E8E8E8 | dftextcolor = DF3982 | dfname = Horo Horo no Mi | dfename = Hollow-Hollow Fruit | dfmeaning = Hollow | dftype = Paramecia }} "Ghost Princess" Perona is the former "Wild Zombies" and "Surprise Zombies Commander" of Thriller Bark before the collapse of Gekko Moriah's zombie army. She is able to produce ghosts from her body through the powers of the Horo Horo no Mi. She was one of the major antagonists of the Thriller Bark Saga, being one of the Mysterious Four, but has since begrudgingly cooperated with Roronoa Zoro. Appearance Perona is drawn in a rather different style from the usual, with big round eyes. Her hair is light pink and very long. Her feet are usually seen with her toes pointing inwards in a 'pigeon-toed' manner. This affectation is rather common in the Gothic Lolita style. Her looks are inspired by the 'Gothic Lolita' style, with black, white and bright red. Perona's hair is seen tied up into two high pigtails with black and white flower hairpins. A red crown with a black cross is worn on top. Her black and white striped tights cover her entire legs and she wears a mini-skirt and a red and gold belt with a heart belt buckle and red buckled boots to match. She is always wearing red lipstick and a thick layer of black eyeliner. She is often seen carrying around a red umbrella shaped somewhat like a cute version of a mini devil before her battle with Usopp. In Hogback's flashback, she is seen as a child. While her crown is visible, the rest of her outfit is hard to see, however she seemed to be wearing a dress that gave her a childish appearance. After the two year timeskip, Perona has a more mature look than before. Perona is seen on Sabaody Archipelago wearing a long black strapless dress with lavender frills, red high heeled boots and a big black top hat with white floral decor. She has a pink bat tattoo on her left bicep as well as a watch on her left wrist and wears pink nail polish on her fingernails. She still has her signature Mini Devil umbrella and also carries a stuffed animal with her that very much resembles Kumashi. She also has a different hairstyle now; before the timeskip, it was in two straight pigtails on the side of her head, now her hair is at the back of her head in at least four spiral braids. Gallery Personality Perona is very childish and immature, acting on her own whims. She dislikes people telling her what to do and dislikes anyone disobeying her will. She was even willing to put Absalom in his place and remind him of where her authority lies on Thriller Bark. Despite this, she is normally loyal to Gekko Moriah and apparently sees him as a way of protection, as she is seen crying to rejoin him. In the manga, she normally speaks using a very masculine language, despite her looks. After Zoro appears, she tends to his wounds, displaying a willingness to befriend even those she sees as a foe. It also shows that she is not completely incapable of being kind to others, despite how cruel she can seem at times. She apparently likes cute creatures and will only allow someone to work for her if they are cute. Her dream is to create a country where all the cute people are turned into zombie animals that obey only her. She disliked Kumashi because, although he is cute in appearance, his voice is not, and thus she prefers him to just be quiet. Her desire for cute things gives her a slight childish outlook on some issues. She is very playful, threatening to burst Usopp's heart when she was in her ghost form. Usopp nearly died of the fear itself, and got enraged when Perona simply laughed it off, saying she could do no such thing. She seems to have katsaridaphobia, a fear of cockroaches, even to the point of screaming and crying. She is somewhat naïve, not doubting for a second that Usopp can lift ten tons. She seems confident in her Devil Fruit Powers, as shown through most of the Thriller Back Arc – even when confronted by Kuma, after initially being frozen with fear, she quickly became confident she could defeat him. However, later on Kuraigana Island she seemed terrified when the baboons attacked and Zoro was unable to defeat them. Like many of the One Piece cast, she has her own unique laugh that uses the word Horo, which is also part of her Devil Fruit, the Horo Horo no Mi (i.e Horo-horo-horo-horo-horo!). After the timeskip, she has become more mature, although she was still seen carrying a teddy bear around indicating she still held onto many of her past values. Relationships Straw Hat Pirates In the short amount of time she appears, she becomes enemies with one particular member of the Straw Hat Pirates, Usopp. This is mainly because of him defeating her in battle, handing her the first defeat she had ever suffered. She completely ignored Nami when she met her later, stating "the long-nose" is her natural enemy, not her. By this, she meant that Nami is an easy opponent for her and she could defeat her only with her Devil Fruit abilities. After encountering Zoro on Kuraigana Island, she decided to treat his wounds, and despite the initial quarrels the two develop a relationship of mutual trust by living on the island for two years alongside Dracule Mihawk. She was also nice enough to bring Zoro back to Sabaody Archipelago and held back the Marines to allow the Straw Hats to escape. Thriller Bark Perona has followed her master, the Shichibukai Gekko Moriah, for at least ten years. Her loyalty to him is somewhat contradictory: when she sensed defeat, she attempted to leave and abandon him, but tried to take Bartholomew Kuma down as a final gift for Moriah; when the newspaper reported that Moriah died in the Whitebeard War, Perona was deeply saddened. Perona has another mixed relationship with her teddy bear Kumashi. While she thinks of him cute in appearance (which suits her likings), she forbade him from speaking because his voice is not cute. However, she was devastated when Usopp purified Kumashi. Dracule Mihawk After being sent to Kuraigana Island by Kuma's abilities, she somehow decided to take residence in the castle where the Shichibukai lives. Mihawk seemingly agreed or just didn't mind letting her stay with him. Although non-canon, she is seen traveling with Mihawk to Marineford during the events of the episode special 3D2Y. Abilities Being formerly one of the Mysterious Four, Perona had a number of Zombies under her command prior to her defection from Thriller Bark. Her ex-crewmate, Doctor Hogback, acknowledges her value under Moria's employment, stating after the fall of Thriller Bark that they would not manage to get very far without her help. While she seems to recognize that bandages can help a person who is wounded, she seems to lack expertise in medicine. As seen from her treatment of Zoro's wounds, she covered him from head to toe in an overabundance of bandages the first time she found him. However, despite this fault she has common sense or enough knowledge of medical skills, as Zoro recovered from his injuries. She also has at least some knowledge of navigation, seeing how she brought Zoro to Saboady Archipelago all the way from Kuraigana Island. Devil Fruit With the use of her Devil Fruit, Perona is able to conjure up ghosts and form a "ghost network", using them for surveillance. She either conjures up one or more ghosts or projects her own spirit and splits it into many ghosts able to re-enter her body whenever she pleases (it should be noted that, as a Paramecia user, Perona cannot split her physical body into individual ghosts, only her projected spirit). Using this ability to form her ghost network Perona can see and hear whatever the ghosts can and uses this ability for espionage. Once formed, the ghosts are able to split up into even more ghosts. When a ghost passes through a person they are drained of all their will to live leaving them slumped on the ground regretting even being born, rendering them an easy target. However, when her Horo Horo no Mi powers failed to stop Usopp she herself became negative and continued to persist with using her powers against him even though she had already failed. An additional ability that Perona has is the ability to create exploding ghosts that can make holes in stone walls, and a giant ghost that is even more powerful (although its destructive capabilities are not shown). She can also create an astral projection of herself, which cannot be hurt through any means. She can pass through solid objects in this form, although she cannot damage them, and she can change in size. However, while she is doing this, her true body remains unconscious and vulnerable. To negate this, she usually hides before resorting to astral projection. History Past When she was a child, Perona owned a pet bear named Kumae. Over 10 years ago, she joined the pirate Gekko Moriah's crew merely for fun; it is unknown what that "fun" even meant. She and Absalom were present when Moriah met and recruited the genius doctor, Hogback. Five years ago, she was sleeping while Brook was causing trouble in Thriller Bark. This explains why she never heard of him. When Kumashi tried to wake her up, she simply told him to shut up and went back to sleep. Thriller Bark Arc Thriller Bark Arc Perona used her Ghost Network to scout out the Thousand Sunny and later reported the crew's bounties to Hogback and Absalom. In the Dead Forest a group of Negative Hollow encountered part of the Straw Hats and, after evading capture, demoralized Luffy, Franky, and Zoro. As the Night Attack began, Perona recalled her ghosts and rallied her Wild and Surprise Zombies. When she left to oversee the looting of the Thousand Sunny, she ordered Kumashi to meet the Risky Brothers, who were carrying Nami, Usopp, and Chopper in coffins, and take them to the Dance Hall. On the Straw Hats' ship, Perona was frustrated at the lack of treasure and had the food taken from the ship. Hildon reported to Perona that Moriah was recalling the Mysterious Three because he had captured Luffy and would be debuting Zombie 900, much to her surprise. In the Mast Mansion, the Mysterious Four discussed Luffy and the Straw Hats, and Perona reported that Nami, Usopp, and Chopper had escaped and then yelled at Kumashi when he tried to correct her. When Luffy broke free from his cage, Perona quickly stopped him with her Negative Hollow and then watched on as Moriah removed Luffy's shadow. Two Spider Mice appeared and reported that Tararan had had his shadow extracted and Hogback replied that it could only have been the "Humming Swordsman", a name Perona didn't recognize. The Mysterious Four walked into the special freezer and Moriah used Luffy's shadow to revive Oars' corpse. When Oars awoke, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper screamed and fell from Kumashi's back, and Perona yelled at the bear for hiding the pirates. Perona continued to chastise Kumashi for hiding the pirates but wasn't letting him respond. When the Straw Hats marched back to Thriller Bark, Perona, laughing at Hogback's worry over the zombies' weakness being known, retired to her room and attacked the Straw Hats with her ghosts, planning to weaken them enough to be taken by Soldier Zombies. Perona's attack was interrupted by Oars crashing down through the mansion. Franky rebuilt the destroyed bridge and he, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp charged into Perona's Room. There Perona confronted them and sent a wave of Negative Hollow, but Usopp was unaffected and purified several of her zombies. She was shocked at Usopp's declaration of already being negative. She sent four ghosts through Usopp and they, instead of him, came out depressed. Even Perona was affected. Perona was later running from Usopp, who was running from Kumashi, who distracted Usopp long enough for Perona to get away and set up a trap. When Usopp caught up with her, she was flying outside of a window but disappeared before he could hit her. She reappeared as a giant behind him but dodged his Ageha Ryusei by shrinking. She flew around him, dodging his attacks, and then reached inside his chest and threatened to crush his heart. She revealed it to be a bluff as she can't physically interact with anything, which also means his attacks can't touch her. He mistakenly thought this meant she couldn't hurt him either, so she demonstrates the destructive power of her Mini Hollow, blowing up part of wall. When he tried to run, she floated in front of him, blocking his view and causing him to run into a pillar. She covered the knocked down Usopp with several little ghosts and made them explode. Kumashi attacked the battered Usopp, but Sogeking leaped up and purified the bear. After fleeing again, Usopp realized Perona's trick and destroyed the wall hiding her real body. With her weakness exposed and Usopp trying to hit it, Perona trapped him in a Toku Hollow and returned to her body, but the ghost's explosion was absorbed by an Impact Dial. Perona was surprised to find her arm stuck to the headboard, and Usopp revealed his lie about his Torimochi Boshi being a Daibakuhatsu Boshi. Gallant Hippo suddenly appeared but was taken out by the Impact Dial. Usopp frightened the trapped Perona by covering her with cockroaches, and she was finished off with Usopp Golden Pound, a strike with a fake 10-Ton Hammer. She was later seen still passed out and surrounded by her zombies, while Oars rampaged through Thriller Bark. When she woke up later, she was still confused and scared, thinking that Usopp was still there, and kept screaming about the hammer and the cockroaches as if she were still talking to him. She was then informed by the zombies that Usopp had gone already and that the damage done to the building wasn't made by the Straw Hat Pirates like she thought, but by Oars. Just after they finished talking, Oars' arm broke the wall close to her, hitting a few zombies. Scared, she hid behind a rock and, when she heard Oars saying he's looking for a "woman" (referring to Nami), she freaked out and decided to run away from Thriller Bark using the pirates' ship, as she thought that this was way too much for her and that Thriller Bark was already done for. Perona's zombies were loading the ship with food and treasure when Bartholomew Kuma appeared looking for Moriah. Nami confronted Perona but was interrupted by Kuma, whom Perona recognized as a Shichibukai. Perona denied being one of Moriah's crew when questioned, and when asked about where she would like to go, she replied, "Somewhere near an old castle engulfed in malice." Quickly realizing that she had been caught up in his pace, she prepared to attack but Kuma made her disappear. When Hogback and Absalom escaped Thriller Bark later, they left without Perona, stating they could not find her anywhere. Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc Kuma honored Perona's request, having sent her to Kuraigana Island, an island filled with dark and spooky ruins, in addition to the malicious castle. Although she had taken up residence in the castle, Perona was not happy because she had no servants or cute animals. As she lamented her situation, wishing she was back on Thriller Bark, Zoro then landed nearby her. She went to investigate and at first she was excited, but then reacted with terror when she recognized him as one of the Straw Hats. Since Zoro was the only person there, she decided to save him. She brought him to the castle and treated his wounds, but bandaged him in a ridiculous manner due to her insufficient medical skills. When Zoro came around, he found out that she had taken his swords away to prevent him causing problems for her. Straw Hat's Separation Serial Some brand of trust seemed to have grown between them, as Zoro was later seen with his swords at his side and was casually walking through the ruins of the island as Perona floated overhead (though that made it clear that Zoro could not have harmed her in any way at that time). Post War Arc Later, it was revealed that the castle that Perona was sent to is the home of Dracule Mihawk. She read the news stating that Moriah had died in the Battle of Marineford and she started crying. Mihawk then told Perona to cry elsewhere. Perona then scolded Mihawk for his lack of sympathy. Mihawk also said that the news about Moriah's demise lacked credibility, but he could not give Perona a definite answer if Moriah were alive or not. Later, she helped an apparently injured Zoro read the article about Luffy going to Marineford again by holding it up for him to read. She was complaining that he was taking a long time and that her hands were getting tired. After accepting Zoro's request for training, Mihawk told Perona to tend to Zoro's wounds. She told Mihawk not to order her around. Later, Perona asked Zoro about Luffy's message, and the explanation was given. Special episode 3D2Y In 3D2Y she was seen traveling with Dracule Mihawk where she helped Luffy and Boa Hancock against the World Pirates by sending Sebastian in despair with her Negative Hollows, defeating him. Two Years Later Return to Sabaody Arc After Zoro's two year training, Perona took him back to Sabaody Archipelago (solving the mystery of how he managed to arrive first). As Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji made their way to the Thousand Sunny, Perona aided them by fending off the Marines with her Negative Hollow. She then asked what they were still doing loafing around on the archipelago when they should be getting ready to leave. She also scolded Zoro for his ungrateful attitude towards her, and brushed off Sanji, who was showing his infatuation for her, commenting that the chef has some kind of illness. She informed the Straw Hats that Marine vessels were coming soon. Later, she assisted in the Straw Hats' escape by holding back the second Marine platoon with her ghosts. From the Decks of the World Much later, she left Sabaody Archipelago and returned to the wandering Thriller Bark, where she discovered Kumashi's lifeless body there, much to her joy. Major Battles *Perona vs. Usopp *Perona vs. Bartholomew Kuma *Perona vs. Marines *Perona vs. Sebastian(non-canon) Anime and Manga Differences Thriller Bark Arc In the manga, when Usopp knocked her out, foam was coming out of her mouth. It was edited out in the anime because the animators felt it was a bit much. Straw Hat Separation Serial Also, in the anime version of Zoro's cover story, she displays more of a lonely childlike personality, mostly due to living by herself with no servants. She even tries to force Zoro to be her servant by using her Negative Ghosts to make him swear to be her servant and dresses him up as Kumashi. In the anime, after Luffy's message is revealed, Perona went outside the castle with Mihawk and Zoro. She is seen scolding Zoro to skip his training until his wounds are healed. Return to Sabaody Arc When Perona is scolding Zoro at Sabaody, her hat bent in contact with the swordsman. This suggests that she was in her physical form rather than her ghost form, however this doesn't happen in the manga. Similar inconsistencies were shown during the filler scenes at Kuraigana: although it was clearly shown she was in her ghost form, she had some interactions with physical objects, indicating she also got stronger during the time skip or that they were simply errors. In the anime, Perona's scene with Sanji is extended as the latter is seen beaten up and inflicted with Negative Hollow for freaking out the former. Also, as she uses her ghosts to fend off the marines, she is seen looking out to sea and states that she will have to find somebody else to play with, seemingly disappointed at Zoro´s departure. Early One Piece An early concept of Perona from One Piece Green: Secret Pieces shows how she was supposed to be a silent, princess-like girl. Merchandise She has been confirmed to feature in the series of Portrait of Pirates figurines, in her pre-timeskip attire. Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *One Py Berry Match *One Piece: Dance Battle Support Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Trivia *Perona has a personal Jolly Roger, which consists of a skull with swords a cross on either side of the grinning mouth, yellow hair on the sides with a flaming pattern, and the crown that Perona wears. Nami was seen wearing a top with Perona's own personal Jolly Roger on it when she rejoins the other Straw Hats, presumably having stolen them from Perona's room after disposing of the wedding dress Absalom forced her into. *In the 5th Popularity Polls, Perona has increased in rank by 12 into 21st place making her the 4th most popular female character. References External Links *Gothic Lolita - Wikipedia article about the fashion style Perona wears. Site Navigation ca:Perona de:Perona es:Perona fr:Perona it:Perona zh:幽靈公主培羅娜 Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Former Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Former Antagonists Category:Mysterious Four Category:Thriller Bark Saga Antagonists